Pure Heart
by Simplicit1
Summary: SEIFER/QUISTIS. Seifer kidnaps Quistis, takes her to a beach house in the middle of no where. All due to him jumping to conclusions. R & R please


_You tried to run so that no one could desert you, Always looking for the perfect place to hide. You built up walls so that no one could ever hurt you, But the loneliness made you cry. _

* * * 

**PURE HEART**

* * * 

_The phone rings. . .silence.  
"Hello?"  
"Is Flik there?"  
Pause. . ."Uh..yeah. This is Flik..."  
"Flik, are you gonna come by today? I miss you...I haven't seen you for a couple of----"  
"Yeah....I mean--no...Listen, Dessa...I can't.."  
"...You've been sayin' that all week...is something wrong?"  
"No--yeah, hold on Xu, I'll be there in a sec."  
"Xu?"  
"Dessa...I've been meanin' to tell you....I'm...I'm.."  
"You're what, Flik?"  
"...I'm...getting married." CLICK_

* * * 

    The door slowly crept open, as Xu turned around to see her greeter. Quistis smiled, as she walked in, closing the door behind her. The young woman's light blue eyes turned to Flik, who flashed her a quick smile, and walked away from the phone.     "Well, I'll leave you two women alone. Got some stuff to do," he replied, reluctantly planting a gentle kiss on Xu's forehead, as he headed out the door. Quistis tossed her hanging locks away from her face, as she slowly sat down, admiring the young brunette, covered in the whiteness of her dress. Xu slowly turned around, as a Fitter measured the length that was to be adjusted.     The brunette's eyes turned oddly to Quistis, as a sly smile crept upon her red lips, "Whaaaat?" Quistis smiled, as she stood up, her arms crossing her chest.     "I'm surprised you're getting married before _I_ am," she replied, sarcastically.     Xu shook her head, as she turned back to the long mirror, studying her reflection, "Is that supposed to be some form of a joke?" She laughed, reluctantly. Quistis paused, as her smile slowly faded.     "It's funny how being married can change you so much, Xu," Quistis retorted. The young brunette turned around, as she stepped off of the stool and dismissed her Fitter. She held onto the sides of her white dress, as she found way to walk to the blonde woman, "Quistis, don't get all mushy on me now. It's about time you decided to get married."     Quistis shook her head as if on que, "Not gonna happen." Xu smiled, as she pulled her down to sit upon the bed, "What about that one guy you've been seeing?"     Quistis' blue eyes turned to Xu reluctantly, questioning, "I wasn't seeing anyone."     Xu sighed, "Exactly, its nearly to the point where you could lose count."     "There's nothing to count," Quistis began, not caring much, "I don't have time for that. I'm too---"     "Serious?" Xu pondered to finish her sentence. This caused Quistis to look up, a bit startled, but concerned.     "You really think I'm too serious?" she questioned. Xu shook her head, as she promptly stood up, adjusting her veil.     "You remembered what Irvine said?" the brunette asked, turning back to her, "For you to loosen up? It may be strange coming out of someone like me who's at the same level as you. We _were_ both instructors once, we've got those things to worry about. But there's other things than just that." There was a sudden pause, as Xu then continued on, "You've only been like this since last month. What ever happened to that Cheerful Quistis? The one who nearly ran out of things to do?"     _She got hit by a truck,_ that was what Quistis was meaning to say. But she smiled instead, "She'll be back for the wedding."     Xu smiled, as she sat down again, gently hugging Quistis. There was an odd silence that fell upon afterwards. Quistis slowly stood up, as she gazed down at her fellow ally.     "Can I ask you something?"     Xu gazed up, smiling, "What is it?"     "Do you really think that this is what--"     Xu spoke up before Quistis had a chance to finish, "I know its only been 8 months...but I know this is what I want....I really do..." The blonde woman reluctantly smiled, taking a breath, as she walked back towards the door, and solemnly pulled it open.     "Quistis," Xu called out, causing her to turn around, "Thanks." 

* * * 

    The blue orbs of her eyes gazed up outside her open window, as the breeze swept around the room. It hadn't at all seem to affect her, she felt numb, she felt as if she had drowned, only inches from being saved. She quickly snapped back into reality, as the door opened.     Odessa immediately wiped the tears from her eyes, as a young blonde girl-about the age of 4-walked in. She slowly stopped in front of her, as her tiny hands fell upon her mother's lap. Odessa gently brushed her own brown locks from her face, as she snuggled them behind her ear, smiling down at the young girl.     "Did they come yet, Nanami?" she questioned. Nanami shook her head, her bright blue eyes staring up at her mother, confused.     "What's wong, Mommy?" she asked, her little voice ringing out in the silence. Odessa smiled, as she slowly wrapped her arms around her young daughter, surpressing the tears that had yet to come. "Nothing, Sweetheart...nothing..."     The sound of the front door, quickly caught her attention, as she gently pulled away from the little girl.     "You want to create some havoc too, don't you?" the sound of Seifer's voice caused Nanami to turn to Odessa, allowance in her round eyes.     Raijin paused, as his hands crossed his chest, "I didn't mean it like that, ya know, Seifer." The tall blonde man smirked, as he found his own way towards the couch and plopped down, comfortably. Raijin reluctantly turned his attention over to Fuujin, who peered back at him.     "...Can I drink somethin? I'd like some water, ya know," the man uttered. Fuujin turned away, as she noticed Nanami running out of the room, Odessa soon followed.     "IGNORE," she stated, promptly. The young girl quickly ran up to Seifer, as she hopped into his lap, immediately wrapping her tiny arms around the young man's neck.     "Uncle Seifer!" Nanami exclaimed, as he snugly kissed her forehead. This caused Raijin to turn to Fuujin to see if she also had that look on her face. But there was no use for that, after all, it _had _been nearly a year and a half.     "Are you gonna take me to go get ice cweam?" Nanami questioned, staring down at Seifer. The young man smiled, as he gently touched her nose.     "If that's what you want," he concluded, with a smile. "Where's your Mom?" The little girl turned over her shoulder, as Odessa stood by the hallway, smiling back at her. She slowly turned back to Seifer, as her big eyes gazed at him.     "So, did you have fun today at that little girl's house?" Nanami nodded with a bright smile, that soon faded.     "But I don't have a Daddy...she was pwaying wif her Daddy...," the girl uttered. Seifer smiled, as he gently patted her head.     "Well, how 'bout this? You can call me Dad," he began, reassuringly. Odessa sighed, shaking her head.     "Now we don't wanna go on and do that, Nanami. Uncle is enough, right?" Nanami shook her head, pouting.     "Daddy Seifer," she smiled, and hugged the young blonde man suddenly. Seifer gently pulled away, "Now, lets get goin', kay?" The young girl nodded her head, as she ran to Fuujin, grabbing the woman's hand and dragged her out of the house, a concerned Raijin following. Seifer slowly stood up, as he headed on after them. He gazed over one shoulder, as Odessa sat in the quietness. Her blue eyes gazed downward, not knowing that anyone was still there. And through the light from outside, Seifer thought he saw tears forming in her eyes.     The man cleared his throat, as Odessa immediately looked up, startled. "I thought you left..," she uttered, turning away.     "Not til you tell me what's wrong," he replied, reluctantly. "Don't tell me its about who I think it is." This statement caused tears to flow down Dessa's cheeks, as she crossed her arms and bent down to hide her face. "What did he do this time?"     She shook her head, "I'm sorry I'm like this....you've done so much for me and Nanami...I don't wanna owe you or Fuujin or Raijin anymore..."     "Don't make this hard for me," Seifer uttered, showing annoyance, "I'm not good with words." Odessa paused, as she held back. Her eyes gazed up at the man that stood before her-tearstained.     "He's getting married," she uttered. "It just caught me by surprise. That's all." Seifer took a breath, as he leaned back against the brim of the doorway, peering outside at Nanami and his 'posse'. "He's not gonna be the only man you're ever gonna love."     The statement caused her to stare up at him, slowly, a smile forming upon her full lips. "I...I thought you said you weren't good with words."     Seifer turned to her, "I'm not. That's why you're gonna go with me." There was a short silence that fell afterwards, as she took in the man's words. But before she had any chance to protest, he simply walked out of the door, the screen shutter slamming behind him. 

* * * 

    Quistis sighed, as she stared at the white laced dress Selphie held out in front of her. She reluctantly smiled, as she leaned back on the vanity table. Selphie hesitated, waiting for a response. But it didn't seem to happen. The young brunette gently tossed the dress back onto the matress, as she tilted her head to a side, smiling at her friend.     "Quistis, you gotta pick one," she uttered, sitting back down on the bed, her palms pressed on her lap. "Geeez, sometimes, I start thinkin' that you're the one gettin' married."     Quistis shook her head, walking over to Selphie, picking up yet another fancy white garment, "Don't say that."     Selphie shrugged, "Heeey, bein' a bridesmaid is tough. Trust me, I know. I'm gonna get married with Irvy someday remember?" This statement caused the blonde woman to smile, as she turned to the young brunette, who was now bouncing on the bed, her auburn hair swaying from side to side.     "Yeah, as the _bride_," Quistis laughed, bringing a white dress to her attention. Selphie grinned, cheesily, nodding her head.     "When's everybody planning to go to the port?" Quistis questioned, curiously. Selphie slowly stood up, stretching in a weird manner.     "They're plannin' on going after everybody else. You know Squall and Rinoa, and well, there's always Zell and Irvine, too. Weddings aren't the happiest things, wouldn't you rather be goin' to a Garden Festival instead?" Quistis shook her head with a smile, as she grabbed the white dress that she had decided on and shoved it into a small suitcase packed with what Xu had asked her to bring along.     "Well, I'll just meet you guys over at the hotel where the reception is," Quistis began, slowly heading for the door, "They're doing one of those practice ceremonial---thing." Perfect, the blonde woman thought reluctantly, a good follow up. 

**AUTHORS NOTE: Please read and review. And tell me what you think of this fic. Suggestions would help. Is it worth continuing?**


End file.
